Demi Lovato/Trivia
*Demi's English-American & Irish-American on Dianna's side and Mexican-American, Portuguese-American & Jewish-American on Patrick's side. *Demi's full name in Mexico is Demetria Devonne Lovato-Smith. *Demi's middle name, Devonne is pronounced Deh-von. *She is ranked 6th on Forbes list of Breakout Stars of 2008. *She looks up to Hayley Williams of the rock band Paramore as her fashion icon. *She chooses tacos over pizza. *She loves pickles, cheese, eggs, homemade Rice Krispy treats, and chocolate. *She sang Aretha Franklin's song "Ain't No Way" for her Camp Rock audition. *She popped a mint in her mouth before her kissing scene with Joe Jonas in Camp Rock. *She drinks throat coach, prays with her band, and does a handshake before her every performance. *She was on the blue team for the 2008 Disney Channel Games. *She wears a necklace that says "True Love Waits". *She wanted to be a professional singer since she sang "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion in a kindergarten talent show. *Demi is close to Camp Rock co-star Meaghan Jette Martin. They text each other all the time and spent time with her 2008's New Years Eve in Texas together. *Demi's most embarrassing moment happened when she was at the beach with the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place. She was in the ocean when a wave came and untied her bikini top and while she was tying it back, another wave came and knocked off the bottoms. She says she was lucky because Selena Gomez and Jennifer Stone were the only ones to see it. *Demi used to date Cody Linley. She says that they had a kissing scene in acting class and they just started talking in the car for hours after that. Their first date was going to The Cheesecake Factory. They broke up because they both were too busy and now they are still really good friends. *She loved working with the Jonas Brothers, saying they are complete gentlemen and are the coolest guys she'll ever meet. *She and Selena Gomez have matching pink guitar necklaces. *Demetria means "goddess of fertility" and is of Greek origin. Devonne is of English origin and means "divine". *In an interview with Total Girl magazine, she said that her Sonny With a Chance role Sonny Munroe's personality is very similar to her very own. She added that Sonny is more dorkier and quirkier than her. *Her hobbies include biking, going on walks, playing badminton, listening to music and hanging out with her sister. *She loves surfing and swimming at the beach. *The craziest thing that she has ever done was going bungee-jumping. *Her favorite types of rides in theme parks are roller-coasters. *In an interview with Piper Carty, she said that her family have a tradition of eating French toast on Christmas morning. *She would rather go on an outdoor hike than to go white-water rafting. *She would rather go hand-gliding that scuba dive. *She is friends with Katy Perry. Katy said that Demi's voice is an "undiscovered beauty." *On Fourth of July, Demi and Selena went into Target with British accents and asked everybody there why they were wearing red, white and blue. *Her favorite subjects are math and algebra. *She is friends with Miley Cyrus. Demi said that she can go to Miley for advice. *She prefers making music than to act in films and TV shows. *Her role model is Kelly Clarkson. *Her motto is "live every day like it's your last." *Her song, "Warrior" means a lot to her and draws on her personal experiences. *When she is bored, she likes to watch videos on YouTube of cute babies and animals. *Her most memorable moment was when she put her hands in cement at Mann's Chinese Theater. *Her favourite automobile manufacturer is Mercedes-Benz.Her vehicles are mostly Mercedes,her first one being the Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG,the second one being the Mercedes-Benz E-class cabriolet and her current one being the Mercedes Benz SL500 (SL550 USA) R231. *In fifth grade, she had a decorative locker. She explained to J-14, "It had a mirror so I could check my makeup- every girl had one! I had pictures of my friends and me." *She attended Cross Timbers Middle School in her early years. *She took singing lessons at Linda Septien's studio in Addison, Texas. *She took acting lessons at Everybody Fits studio in Coppell, Texas. *She dated Cody Linley previously. *She is 5'2". *Her favorite holiday is Christmas. *Her favorite colors are red, black and royal blue. *Her favorite clothing brands are Chloe and Burberry. *Her favorite store is Forever 21. *Her favorite movie is Donnie Darko. *Her favorite band is Paramore. *Her favorite fruits are oranges. *Her favorite musical artists are Kings of Leon, Paramore, Devil Wears Prada, Duffy, Biffy Clyro, Job for a Cowboy and Motley Crue. *Her hobbies include shopping, video blogging, writing and singing. *Her favorite beverage is creamy soda. *Her favorite animals are cats. *She prefers using the Internet rather than watching TV. *Two of the qualities she looks for in friends are honesty and trust. *She dyes her hair in 5 different colors. *She loves to watch "Ancient Aliens". *The first time Demi sang was at her kindergarden talent show, and the song she performed was "My Heart Will Go On". *Demi's favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. *Demi moved into her new apartment and claims to have yet to fill her frames with actual pictures. *Demi's bedroom is pink. *Demi's double-jointed. *Demi claims she could eat breakfast for every meal. *Demi was the 2000-2001 Mini Miss Texas. *Demi claims she actually likes Simon Cowell. *Demi claims that she would most likely take anyone up on any dare imaginable. *Demi celebrated her 21st birthday in Africa. *Kenya is Demi's favorite place. *Demi's first concert was Santana. *Demi's old AOL screen name was along the lines of "LittleKelly" because she's a huge Kelly Clarkson fan. *Demi's allergic to cats, dogs, and some pine trees. *Demi hates going to the movies without Sour Patch Kids candy on hand. *Demi claims to not like spicy food, but loves hot sauce. *Demi's first celebrity crush was Leonardo DiCaprio. *Demi claims she can quote every word of Mean Girls and Girl, Interrupted. *She auditioned for the role of Teddy Duncan on Good Luck Charlie. *Demi had her Sweet Sixteen at Applebee's. *Demi's obsessed with aliens and crime shows. *Demi's favorite thing on television to watch is 48 Hours. *Demi claims she can tell anyone everything about the Jodi Arias trial. *Growing up, Demi collected rocks and Barbie dolls. *Demi claimed she played with Barbie dolls until she was 10 years old. *Demi likes to have random conversations with people at red lights to make them smile. *Demi is a big fan of Jennifer Lawrence.twitter.com Demi's tweet *Demi is very very ticklish on her belly. References Category:Trivia